A Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a press brake that includes guide rails extended along a longitudinal direction of a ram, and ATC devices movable on the guide rails. The ATC device for a top tool (punch) is provided behind the top tool, and the ATC device for a bottom tool (die) is provided behind the bottom tool.
A Patent Document 2 listed below discloses a press brake that includes guide rails extended along a longitudinal direction of a ram, a bent angle measurement device (also referred as a bend measurement device) that moves on the guide rails and measures a bent angle of a workpiece being worked. The bend measurement device is provided on the bottom tool (die) from a front side to a rear side with respect to the center of the bottom tool (die).